


221B: [Three and a] Bit

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years. Three weeks. Three days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: [Three and a] Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/gifts).



> For Batik, because it's her birthday :)

Three years. Three years, twenty seven days and John Watson refused to remember that he’d ever counted the hours when Sherlock Holmes was dead and gone. To him. Those times were fuzzy around the edges, unhealthy and best forgotten.

Three weeks. Three weeks, seven hours and John Watson allowed himself to count the thirty seven minutes since Sherlock Holmes had lived and breathed. For him. Those minutes were in glorious Technicolor, like setting foot in Oz again.

Three days. Three days, seven hours and John Watson lost track of the minutes entirely when 221B had become home again. To him. Mrs Hudson and Sherlock had conspired to slip one of her herbal “soothers” into his tea. Sherlock had obviously thought it was necessary to “CALM JOHN Down!” Or had he said, “CALM down John!” Either way, they had form, the pair of them.

Three hours. Three hours and fourteen minutes and Sherlock Holmes had secured his first case since his miraculous resurrection. With him. John was just relieved that Sherlock could no longer complain of being bored. 

Three seconds. Three seconds more than a minute and Sherlock Holmes had the measure of the simpering little man before them. “Dr Watson will be assisting me today.” John caught Sherlock’s eye on the brink of a smirk. Well, maybe three and a bit.


End file.
